Grown-up's Winks
by Yumipon
Summary: La adultez es una etapa de madures, responsabilidades y del "hacerse cargo". Por lo menos, la mayoría la considera así. Pero siempre pueden encontrarse algunas excepciones... —Fic participante de la actividad "¿¡Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?" del foro "¡Siéntate!"
1. Guerra de agua

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante de la actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños?!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

 _ **— Grown-up's Winks —**_

* * *

— _I —_

— _Guerra de agua —_

* * *

El trinar de las aves y los rayos del sol daban el ambiente perfecto para que ellos pudieran relajarse un poco. Ellas estaban en la falda de la colina, agachadas recolectando una extraña hierba que sólo brotaba en esa época y que tenía variadas propiedades, como combatir los síntomas de la alergia y ayudar con los resfríos primaverales. A unos metros estaba el riachuelo que bañaba las cosechas de la aldea, el resplandor del reflejo del agua con la luz de medio día iluminaba aún más el paisaje. Era una tarde tranquila, y todo indicaba que seguiría así.

— ¡No, esperen! ¡Esto es una rebelión! — La exclamación llamó su atención, ambas voltearon a ver al autor, sonriendo ante la escena. — ¡Soy su padre! ¡Sango, ayuda!

Miroku había sido acorralado por sus hijos en la orilla del riachuelo, las gemelas llevaban los kimonos arremangados y estaban listas para atacar, al igual que los dos menores, la determinación en sus expresiones era un rasgo heredado a la perfección de su madre.

— ¡No vas a vencerme con esa espada! — De pronto, el siguiente en ser acorralado fue InuYasha, quien escapaba de su único hijo, Yuta. — ¡No puedes tú solo contra mí!

Llegó al lado de su amigo y lo miró de reojo, ambos haciéndoles gestos a los niños para que se alejaran y los dejaran en paz. Yuta intercambió una mirada con las pequeñas y en un rápido movimiento, relevaron sus puestos, sorprendiendo a los adultos. Mao y Mei se arrojaron encima del hanyō, ambas más grandes que su amigo, lo que les daba ventaja sobre su tío. Los otros tres, más pequeños, hicieron lo mismo con el monje, aprovechando la ventaja numeraria. El resultado fue que los siete terminaran en el agua, InuYasha y Miroku luchando por sacarse de encima a los niños.

Sango soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con una sonrisa, intentando volver a concentrarse en su labor. Kagome seguía mirando la escena, recordando su infancia, cuando tenía ese tipo de _guerras_ con Sōta. Sus ojos reflejaron la melancolía, en tanto la lucha persistía unos metros más allá.

— Nunca van a aprender, ¿verdad? — Sango la sacó de sus recuerdos, depositando más hierbas en la cesta. — Saben que no pueden ganarles a los niños… Sólo logran armar un escándalo, quedando empapados y sucios…

— Pero son felices así. No seas aguafiestas.

Sango se encogió de hombros, no negaba que disfrutaba escuchar las risas y ver las caras sonrientes, los gestos despreocupados y la alegría en cada uno de los integrantes de su familia; sin embargo, era ella quien debía hacerse cargo de la ropa después.

— ¡KAGOME! ¡QUÍTAME A ESTAS MOCOSAS DE ENCIMA!

— ¡SANGO! ¡CARIÑO, NECESITO REFUERZOS!

La azabache volvió a mirar la escena y le hizo un gesto a su amiga, indicándole que iría a ayudarlos, ella se encogió de hombros, esperando que ella pudiera detener esa batalla.

La sacerdotisa llegó a la orilla del riachuelo y tomó a Yuta, sacándoselo de encima a su amigo; como respuesta refleja, Mao se le lanzó sorpresivamente, logrando que lo soltara y cayera sentada. Acto seguido, su hijo y el menor del de sus amigos la tomaron de los brazos y la empujaron directo al agua, dejándola en medio de los dos hombres que estaban completamente empapados y sentados en la parte menos profunda. Se miraron un par de segundos y soltaron una carcajada, comenzando a arrojarles agua a sus hijos y recibiendo lo mismo de vuelta, una lucha que le refrescó el alma y el cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos, Kagome volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien seguía concentrada recogiendo las hierbas. Sonrió maliciosa, haciéndole gestos a sus compañeros, niños incluidos, y pidiéndoles que se acercaran para formar un plan.

— Cambio de estrategia, ahora nuestro objetivo es Sango — murmuró, todos compartiendo la sonrisa cómplice, excepto InuYasha.

— ¡Keh! Mejor no la molestemos, ya sabes cómo es, puede enfadarse y…

— No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de su enfado después — el brillo en los ojos de Miroku lo dijo todo, logrando que InuYasha y Kagome se sonrojaran ante la idea.

— Estos días ha estado muy tensa, necesita relajarse. Así que esto es lo que haremos…

La sacerdotisa ideó una táctica y pronto todos estaban en sus lugares, listos para atacar. Ella se acercó a Sango, llamando su atención ante el repentino silencio que de pronto reinaba. Entrecerró las cejas, eso le parecía extraño.

— ¿Y los demás? Pensé que te habían atrapado…

— Sí, pero Miroku les dijo que era hora de ir a cambiarse, sino podrían resfriarse… — Kagome se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

— Oh, veo que algo de sensatez volvió a su cabecita — Sango sonrió, luego miró detenidamente a su amiga —. Tú también deberías ir a cambiarte, estás estilando.

— Sí, lo haré… sólo que creo que lo mejor sería no volver a salir de casa, así que… mejor acabemos con esto — tomó la cesta y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara —. Vamos, hay que lavarlas antes de llevarlas.

La castaña asintió con un gesto y se puso de pie, caminando junto a ella hasta la orilla del arroyo sin ninguna sospecha en mente. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kagome alzó su mano y antes de que su amiga pudiese reaccionar, los niños estaban sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Debido a la sorpresa, Sango forcejeó un poco hasta que, gracias a la intervención de Miroku, quien apareció de la nada tras ella, fue superada y cayó al agua, junto con su esposo. Sus hijos no tardaron en comenzar a atacarla nuevamente, logrando que ella frunciera el ceño y les devolviera la mano, mojando no sólo a los más pequeños, sino también a sus amigos y al monje. Kagome reía con la situación, al igual que los niños, contagiando el ambiente con esa paz que es característica de los menores.

No estaba nada mal divertirse de vez en cuando. Correr, saltar y disfrutar con sus hijos, jugar y apoyar sus travesuras, incluso volver a planear las propias… La energía renovada y la alegría del juego pronto impregnaron cada rincón de sus cuerpos, porque disfrutar en familia era lo más gratificante que podían hacer, a pesar de que ellos ya no eran unos niños.

* * *

 _ **Palabras:** 1026, sin incluir disclaimer ni título._

 _ **Prompt:** 2\. Situaciones que hagan que los personajes se sientan de nuevo como niños (nunca se es demasiado viejo)._

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, esta sería la tercera entrega de la actividad, pero decidí dividir los prompts en dos fics, uno que trate de sus infancias y este, que será de situaciones de ellos ya medio adultos, pero enfrentando la niñez de distintos puntos. El día de hoy, le ha tocado a Kagome volver a ser una niña y ardir un plan para fastidiar a su amiga, confabulándose con los demás. ¿A que la escena no es amor? Me los imaginé tan relajados, como sin importarles nada y dah~ qué envidia ellos (?)_

 _ **E** n fin, me despido. Recuerden pasarse por el foro, para que vean esta actividad y muchas otras. No se van a arrepentir, se los aseguro :D_

 _ **N** os leemos, hermosuras~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _Por la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque leer y/o agregar a follow/favs sin dejar review, es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo. Maduren, eso no se hace (?)_**


	2. ¿Cómo se hacen los hijos?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

— Grown-up's Winks —

— _II —_

 _ **— ¿Cómo se hacen los hijos? —**_

* * *

Miraba a sus hijos jugar en el límite del bosque, correteando a Shippō y Kirara mientras ellos terminaban de armar los paquetes de leña que habían recolectado ese día. Pronto se les unieron otros niños, un poco mayores pero que siempre los acompañaban en sus travesuras. Sonrió feliz, era muy gratificante ver como crecía su familia, sentir la calidez de ver los sueños que nunca pensó que tenía, hechos realidad. Sus pequeñas estaban a meses de cumplir 8 años y cada día eran más inquietas, curiosas y traviesas. Al principio, él había intentado calmarlas – su temperamento más sereno le pedía un poco de paz – pero luego fue asumiendo que los genes eran fuertes y las gemelas eran idénticas a su madre. Así que ya no trataba de evitar que descubriesen el mundo o practicaran ágiles piruetas, sólo las dejaba ser.

— Bueno, ya me voy. Es hora de cenar.

— Claro, hasta mañana. Gracias por la ayuda.

— Keh.

InuYasha se alejó por el camino, haciéndole un gesto a su hijo Yuta para que lo siguiera, el pequeño obedeció sin que tuviesen que repetirle la orden, despidiéndose de sus amigos con un gesto y corriendo tras su padre. Miroku dejó que sus hijos jugaran durante unos minutos más, mientras el entraba la leña, y luego también los llamó al interior para que cenaran. Calentó la comida y mientras estaba lista, ordenó un poco la sala con algo de ayuda de sus niños. Sango había salido con Kohaku a exterminar a un demonio en una aldea vecina, por lo que le había tocado quedarse solo con sus retoños y a cargo del hogar. Nunca le había molestado realizar las labores domésticas y le encantaba disfrutar a sus hijos, por lo que para él no había significado ningún problema.

— ¿Cuándo regresará mamá?

Mao lo miraba fijamente mientras recibía su plato con comida, sus hermanos levantaron la mirada atentos a la respuesta de su padre, al parecer todos interesados.

— Probablemente dentro de dos días, recuerden que apenas salió ayer.

Las expresiones de decepción de los menores llamaron su atención. Sabía que la extrañaban, él también lo hacía, pero eso parecía ser algo más que eso. Se sentó junto a ellos y les sonrió, sereno como siempre y dispuesto a saber qué ocurría.

— Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar… — Mei se encogió de hombros, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

— ¿Para qué? Quizá yo pueda ayudarles — Miroku habló suave, no quería presionarlos tampoco. Sus hijos se miraron entre sí, en especial las gemelas, dudando —. Vamos, yo no muerdo. Pero si no confían en mí…

— No es que no confiemos en ti, papá — se apresuró a decir Mao, el tema de la confianza era delicado, se suponía que no se ocultaban cosas en casa.

— Es sólo que… mamá siempre nos ha hablado sobre ese tipo de cosas… — Se apresuró a apoyarla Mei.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Ahora Miroku estaba intrigado, eso le parecía bastante extraño ya.

— Hum… nuestro crecimiento… las diferencias entre niño y niña… por qué nosotras tenemos vagina y ellos pene…

El monje escupió el contenido que acababa de echarse a la boca, abriendo los ojos como platos al escuchar a Mao revelarle eso. ¿Sango les había hablado de _ese tipo de cosas_ a sus hijas? Bueno, no es como si no quisiera que sus pequeñas supiesen las diferencias, pero ¿tenía que ser tan específica? Cuando volviera, iba a hablar seriamente con ella.

— ¿Estás bien, papá?

— S-Sí, no se preocupen… ¿su madre les ha hablado de eso?

— Sí, junto con la tía Kagome…

— Es que como Shin y Ryusei no son iguales a nosotras…

— Está bien, _supongo_ — murmuró, intentando decirse a sí mismo que era lógico y normal que ellas ya conocieran algo de su anatomía —. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren saber ahora?

— B-Bueno… Kanjiro dijo que los bebés no llegan a la panza de nuestras mamás como tú nos dijiste…

— Sí, dice que la historia de la abeja y el repollito no es cierta, pero no nos quiso decir nada más…

— Papá, ¿cómo se hacen los hijos? ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Kanjiro?

Miroku había palidecido. Dejó caer sus palillos con la boca abierta, sus ojos fijos en sus hijas, sin pestañear por la sorpresa y confusión mezclados, su corazón repentinamente comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿De dónde habría sacado ese mocoso Kanjiro esa información? ¿Y por qué se las decía así sin más a sus hijas? ¿Cómo ellas podían preguntar eso, además? ¡Eran apenas unas niñas! No debían tener interés en eso, ni ahora ni nunca. Ellas no iban a ser objeto de ese tipo de pensamientos ni acciones, no si él podía impedirlo. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría alguna vez tocar a sus princesas? Tendría que dejarles claro el panorama, ellas no debían permitirse nunca llegar a esa situación.

— ¿Te sientes bien, papá? — Mao levantó ambas cejas, preocupada; Mei lo miraba como si estuviese teniendo un ataque o algo parecido.

— S-Sí, estoy bien… lo siento — respiró profundo, ordenando sus ideas ante la atenta mirada de sus pequeños. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar —. Entonces, ¿ustedes…?

— Queremos saber cómo se hacen los hijos.

Miró a Mao, su hija mayor siempre había sido muy directa y era imposible negarse a darle lo que pidiera, sus ojos siempre lograban convencer – e intimidar un poco – a cualquiera. Se parecía tanto a su madre en eso… Negó con un gesto, el color todavía no volvía a su rostro y ella seguía con la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué Sango tenía que estar tan lejos? Por lo menos ella sabría cómo decirlo de una forma más… _comprensible_ para sus pequeños.

— Son muy pequeñas para saber eso — sentenció, no hablaría del tema, no hasta que ellas tuviesen la edad suficiente para comprenderlo. Quizá en unos 20 años más, o 30. Sí, en 30 años estaría bien que lo supieran…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Escuchamos a mamá hace unos días decir que querías otro hermanito… ¿cómo lo van a hacer?

— Kanjiro dijo que sus papás los hacían cuando dormían juntos…

— Aunque eso es extraño, porque ellos no duermen todas las noches juntos, como tú y mamá…

— ¿Ustedes hacen hijos todas las noches? Porque el tío InuYasha dice que son una "fábrica de bebés"…

Miroku estaba a punto de tener una especie de ataque convulsivo. Su cara ahora parecía papel de lo blanca que estaba, abría y cerraba la boca intentando encontrar palabras para responderle a sus hijas y sus ojos no podían más de abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿por qué a él? Miró fijamente a Shin, que se había mantenido en silencio pero atento a cada palabra, y notó su gesto astuto. ¿Él también querría saber? Ryusei apenas si comprendía la conversación, era aún un niño. Pasó saliva, ¿eso podía ponerse peor? No sabía cómo explicar algo así a sus pequeñas, pero debía hacerlo. Era su deber como padre, pero ¿por qué tenían que saberlo? ¿Y por qué InuYasha hacía ese tipo de comentarios? ¿Los otros niños de la aldea no podían mantener su boca cerrada? Negó con un gesto, eso se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que parecía…

— De partida, deberían dejar de escuchar lo que dicen los demás. Su madre y yo no somos _una fábrica de bebés_ — definitivamente, iba a tener una seria conversación con su amigo al día siguiente —. Y no _hacemos hijos_ todas las noches — aunque fuese, descansaban una noche a la semana, aunque no siempre. La intimidad con su esposa no era algo a lo que le gustara hacerle el quite —. Ahora, insisto en que son muy pequeñas para que sepan de estas cosas.

— Si tú no nos quieres decir, tendremos que preguntarle a Kanjiro mañana.

— Sí, dijo que no tenía problemas en contarnos. Lo iba a hacer hoy, pero ya era tarde y tuvimos que venir a cenar.

Él se pasó la mano por la cara, derrotado. No quería que un desconocido les hablara sobre eso a sus hijas, menos un niño como Kanjiro, que quizá inventara quizá qué cosa. Miró el techo un momento y cerró los ojos, rogando saber usar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles a sus hijas.

— No quiero que le pregunten sobre este tema a nadie más — sentenció firme, era un asunto delicado —. De acuerdo, les voy a explicar. Verán, cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman, se demuestran ese amor de distintas formas: besos, palabras cariñosas, se toman de la mano, se dan caricias…

— ¿Cómo las que le das a mamá en el trasero?

Casi se ahoga de la sorpresa. De acuerdo, sus hijas eran demasiado despiertas para esa edad.

— Sí, como esas… pero que alguien les haga eso no significa que las ame… de hecho, nadie debería hacerles eso, en especial si ustedes no quieren…

— Pero mamá siempre se molesta y te regaña por eso, como si no quisiera…

— A su madre no le gusta que yo le dé ese tipo de cariño en público, pero si realmente le molestara, ustedes ya no tendrían padre.

Mao, Mei y Shin intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida, los tres conscientes de que eso era cierto, su madre era capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que quisiera pasarla a llevar.

— Bueno, ¿y dónde aparecen los hijos aquí?

— Ah, sí… _eso._ — Miroku inhaló profundo y luego exhaló pesado, intentando ordenar las ideas. — Bueno, cuando se aman, luego se casan y van a vivir juntos y, tal como ustedes dijeron, duermen juntos… cuando duermen juntos, a veces se sacan la ropa y… y… — Se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¡Aún eran unos niños! Probablemente no lo comprendieran, hasta podía asustarlos si les explicaba…

— ¿Y hacen el amor? Así dijo Kanjiro que se llamaba…

— E-Eh… S-Sí, ha-hacen el amor… — No podía creerlo, ¿qué tipo de conversación estaba teniendo con sus niños?

— ¿Y cómo llega el bebé a la panza de la mujer? ¿Por qué no llega a la del hombre?

— B-Bueno, verán… como les enseñó su mamá, hombres y mujeres somos diferentes y eso nos permite tener hijos… e-el p-pene del hombre… ¡Ah, no puedo! ¿Por qué no esperamos a que regrese su madre y terminamos esta conversación con ella?

Los pequeños lo miraron un par de segundos y luego se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia y terminando de comer. Él no probó más alimento, había perdido el apetito. ¿Qué clase de mundo era este en el que tenía que enseñarles tales cosas a sus inocentes niños? Trató de no pensar mucho en eso y los hizo dormir, el día siguiente sería un nuevo día y, si tenía suerte, sus hijos olvidarían el asunto.

Claro que no fue así y cuando Sango llegó a la hora del almuerzo al otro día, lo primero que hicieron las gemelas fue contarle lo que habían estado hablando con su padre, ante la mirada aterrada de él. Ella tranquilamente les dijo que luego de comer les explicarían mejor el tema y les indicó que fuesen a jugar mientras se ponía al día con su padre. En cuanto desaparecieron de su vista, Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza con Hiraikotsu a Miroku.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar explicarles tú solo _esto_ a los niños?! ¡No quiero que sean unos pervertidos como tú!

— ¡Yo no soy un…! Está bien, sí lo soy — iba a abogar inocencia, pero no podía ganarle a la mirada severa y escéptica de su mujer —. Lo siento, pero ellos insistieron… además, ¿cómo es eso de que les enseñaste las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres? Yo no lo sabía.

— Bueno, comenzaron a hacer preguntas cuando los estaba bañando, así que le pedí ayuda a Kagome y… ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo?! No creo que tú hayas podido enseñarles mejor.

— No, creo que no — Miroku le besó fugazmente los labios, haciéndola sonrojar aún más —. Por lo mismo, prefiero que tú trates estos temas… Hablando de eso — sonrió pícaro, poniendo en alerta a Sango de inmediato —, ¿cómo supiste que quería otro hijo? Los niños dijeron que te habían escuchado…

— Digamos que te comportas más _atrevido_ cuando lo quieres… — Ella también le sonrió coqueta. — Aunque no sé qué tan apropiado sea intentarlo ahora que ellos quieren saber tanto…

Él soltó una risita, abrazándola por los hombros. — Siempre es apropiado, Sanguito.

Porque, a pesar de lo incómodo que podía ser a veces la paternidad, como los momentos en los que debía explicarles cosas tan delicadas a sus hijos; jamás se negaría a vivir toda la experiencia de nuevo. Porque ser padre era una de las cosas que más feliz lo hacía y no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 _ **Palabras:** 2101 sin disclaimer ni título._

 _Prompt: 4. Situaciones de los padres y sus hijos._

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola~! Sé que me atrasé en un día el plazo de entrega, pero aún se vale (?) Y bueno, también este es más largo que los anteriores, pero era la única forma de desarrollar toda la idea xd ¿A que no es gracioso imaginarse la escena? Planeo hacer que Miroku pase más de un dolor de cabeza, porque tiene que pagar el karma (?)  
_

 _ **E** n fin, agradecimientos miles a **coconutvanilla, Forever MK NH** y a **Firee**. Son amor, gracias por sus reviews (L)_

 _ **N** os leemos en lo que venga :3_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	3. Mirando las estrellas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **— Grown-up's Winks —**

* * *

— _III —_

— _**Mirando las estrellas —**_

Miraban el entrenamiento como acostumbraban a hacer siempre, sólo que esta vez ambos tenían el semblante más serio y cada cierto tiempo refunfuñaban. Mucho de su enfurruñamiento tenía que ver con la visita de un joven que a ninguno de los dos le daba buena espina. De pronto InuYasha le dio un disimulado codazo en las costillas a su amigo, señalándole la escena entre una de sus hijas y el visitante no deseado.

— Ese movimiento fue asombroso.

— G-Gracias… llevo practicándolo varios días…

— Se nota que te has esmerado mucho.

Ambos sonrieron, la chica sonrojada ante el halago del moreno que la miraba intensamente. Miroku negó con un gesto, poniéndose de pie listo para acercarse justo en el momento en el que Sango daba por finalizada la jornada.

— Bien, es todo por hoy. Mao, tendrás que comenzar a calcular mejor la fuerza necesaria para blandir tu arma, mañana nos enfocaremos en eso. Mei, tu tiempo de respuesta aún es muy lento, así que trabajaremos en mejorarlo. Yuta, recuerda que estamos practicando _kenjutsu_ , esto no es sólo sobre lanzar mandobles con la espada. Ryoga, te fías demasiado de tu velocidad, debes aprender a usar tus otras habilidades.

El sermón fue justo y objetivo, a pesar de que no les hiciera gracia a sus estudiantes. Los 4 se encogieron de hombros y se reunieron lejos de ella para charlar un momento mientras Miroku e InuYasha llegaban a su lado.

— ¿Tienes que seguir entrenándolo? Kōga podría hacerlo perfectamente él solo — espetó el hanyō, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada despectiva a Ryoga, el hijo de su eterno _enemigo_ , aunque a estas alturas todos sabían que no tenían porqué seguir en pie de guerra.

— Concuerdo esta vez con InuYasha, cariño — lo secundó el monje, con el semblante serio —. Es peligroso que venga a la aldea tan seguido, podría atraer a algún yōkai o malos espíritus…

— ¿De verdad? — Sango arqueó una ceja, escéptica mientras miraba de reojo a los jóvenes charlar alegremente a unos cuantos metros. — No creo que eso sea problema para nosotros. Y sinceramente, tampoco creo que esa sea la razón de tu preocupación.

Miroku pareció ofenderse con su respuesta, pero no logró decir algo en su defensa, porque el grupo de adolescentes había llegado a su lado y él no quería que ellos escucharan ningún tipo de discusión con su esposa.

— Muchas gracias por la sesión de hoy, señora Sango. Esta noche acamparé en el bosque, para no incomodar a nadie — Ryoga inclinó cortésmente la cabeza, demostrando sus modales, algo que irritaba aún más a los dos mayores.

— ¿Estás seguro? No creo que haya problema en que te quedes con alguno de nosotros, puede ser peligroso que duermas solo en el bosque… — Sango también era educada y no tenía problema en ofrecerle alojamiento al muchacho.

— No se preocupe, estaré bien. Muchas gracias por su interés.

InuYasha bufó y Miroku carraspeó intentando apresurar el regreso a casa, a ambos les molestaba el exceso de educación que mostraba el chico. Con un suspiro, la entrenadora les hizo un gesto a los otros chicos y todos se encaminaron a casa, separándose en el límite del bosque del joven lobo, quien se despidió alegre. InuYasha se llevó a Yuta a su casa, no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de reproche a sus _sobrinas_ , quienes no comprendieron el motivo. Miroku y Sango también se dirigieron a su hogar luego de pasar por sus hijos menores que estaban al cuidado de Kagome durante los entrenamientos. Se dispusieron a cenar, aunque Sango presentía que no iba a ser una velada tranquila y pronto vio cumplida su intuición.

— Niñas, tengo que hablar con ustedes…

— Papá, ya no somos unas niñas — le respondió Mao, señalándose a sí misma con los palillos —. Acabamos de cumplir 15 años, estamos grandes.

— Aún siguen siendo mis niñas — Miroku la miró severo, siempre se molestaba cuando le recordaban que las gemelas habían crecido y ya no eran sus pequeñas —. Y siempre serán mis hijas.

— De acuerdo… — Ambas chicas suspiraron, negando con un gesto antes de seguir a coro. — ¿Qué nos tienes que decir?

— No me gusta que se junten tanto con Ryoga. No es bueno que tengan cercanía con yōkais y, además, no conocen sus costumbres y…

Las tres mujeres presentes en la sala lo observaban con las cejas levantadas y esa expresión de "¿Es una broma?" que lo irritó un poco, pero lo ignoró.

— Miroku, no le veo lo malo a eso, Ryoga es un buen muchacho y…

— No me gusta, punto. No quiero que se sigan juntando con él, creo que sus intenciones no se limitan sólo al entrenamiento y no me gustaría que mis sospechas fuesen ciertas…

Mei se sonrojó un poco, Mao le apretó suavemente la mano como apoyo y Sango negó con un gesto, sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentar una situación así.

— No deberías pensar en eso, cariño. Tú tampoco eres un santo que digamos…

— No estamos hablando de mí. Además, no me parece apropiado que un yōkai ponga sus ojos en mis princesas.

— ¿No crees que eso deberían decidirlo ellas?

— Son muy pequeñas para decidir algo así.

Miroku frunció el ceño, mirando con algo de molestia a su mujer, quien también tenía una mirada severa. ¿De verdad tenían que tener esa plática en ese momento, frente a sus hijos? Shin y Ryusei los observaban confundidos, era raro verlos discutir así de la nada. Las gemelas tenían sus rostros rojos por la vergüenza, odiaban que su padre las siguiera viendo y tratando como si fuesen unas bebés cuando claramente ya no lo eran. Sus padres habían seguido debatiendo sobre si ellas eran capaces o no de decidir por sí mismas, cada vez más molestos y recriminándose situaciones que ni siquiera venían al caso, ignorando por completo la presencia de sus hijos y el hecho de que ellas estaban siendo pasadas a llevar, al punto que no pudieron soportarlo más y decidieron intervenir.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya estamos lo bastante grandes como para saber lo que queremos! — Mei, que por lo general era más calmada, tenía los puños prietos y miraba con cierto recelo a su padre.

— ¡Ya no somos unas bebés! ¡Perfectamente nos puede gustar alguien! — La apoyó Mao, también molesta. — ¡Y tampoco somos idiotas como para no darnos cuenta de las intenciones de los chicos!

— ¡Y para tu información, sí me gusta Ryoga!

— ¡Y a mí me gusta Yuta!

El monje palideció, abriendo la boca sorprendido ante la revelación. Las muchachas exhalaron pesado, conteniendo luego la respiración en espera de la reacción de sus padres. Sango inhaló profundo, tomó la mano de su esposo para intentar calmarlo y luego les sonrió tranquilamente a sus hijas.

— Está bien, niñas. Es completamente normal que les guste alguien, en especial a su edad — su esposo soltó una especie de bufido, de seguro no estando de acuerdo con ella, pero no le dio importancia —. Su padre sólo quiere protegerlas, eso es todo.

— Sabemos cuidarnos muy bien solas — murmuró Mao, un poco más tranquila pero aún levemente molesta.

— Lo sé, pero deben entenderlo. Siempre las verá como sus princesas… — Las gemelas miraron al mayor, que seguía un poco sorprendido por la noticia recibida y le sonrieron sutilmente, sabían que él las amaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa y sólo las cuidaba, aunque a veces exagerara demasiado.

— De acuerdo, lo entendemos…

— ¿Lo entienden? ¿Saben acaso lo que significa que les guste alguien? — Miroku recuperó el habla, ahora parecía asustado. — Apenas están comenzando a vivir, no quiero que sufran por amor…

— Cariño… — El mensaje implícito fue captado de inmediato por su esposo, quien suspiró resignado, dejando que ella continuara con la conversación. — Bien, ¿y ya les han dicho algo? ¿O han tenido algún tipo de señal…?

Las jóvenes intercambiaron miradas cómplices y decidieron contarle a su madre la historia de su _romance_ , revelándole que en realidad ya llevaban un tiempo con eso, dando los primeros signos durante algunos viajes de entrenamiento en los que había ido Yuta y donde luego se habían encontrado con Ryoga. Habían comenzado con pequeñas charlas, intercambio de miradas, se tomaban la mano y se cuidaban entre ellos, incluso se daban uno que otro regalo. Sango se enterneció, en especial porque notaba la emoción en los ojos de sus hijas, ellas realmente los querían; su esposo, en cambio, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paz interior para no explotar ante el relato. Luego de que terminaran la historia y tras unas palabras de ánimo y apoyo de sus padres – muy a pesar de Miroku, quien hubiese preferido salir a degollar a los dos responsables de tener en las nubes a sus hijas –, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir.

— ¿No crees que es emocionante? — Preguntó Sango mientras se arreglaba para acostarse. — Aún recuerdo cómo se sentían las primeras mariposas en el estómago… Y lo nerviosa que podía ponerme.

— No tan nerviosa en realidad, eras bastante agresiva… — Masculló él, el tema no le gustaba mucho.

— Tú solías estropear los momentos y debía enseñarte a comportarte… además, no tenía experiencia en esos temas… — Ella se inclinó sobre Miroku, rozando su nariz con la de él. — Vamos, no estés así. Deberías asumir que están creciendo…

— Lo sé… — Le acarició el rostro, sonriendo de medio lado. — Es sólo que… pareciera que fue ayer cuando las llevaba en mis hombros…

— Siempre serán nuestras niñas, Miroku, pero tienes que dejarlas vivir…

— Está bien… _trataré_ — murmuró, besando fugazmente los labios de su esposa antes de que ambos se acomodaran para dormir. Lo iba a intentar, aunque probablemente tendría una seria conversación al día siguiente con el par de jóvenes pretendientes.

* * *

Abrió un solo ojo, concentrándose y poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. Escuchó el murmullo a lo lejos, los pasos discretos recorriendo el pasillo hasta que salieron de la cabaña, seguramente para internarse en el bosque. Se puso de pie, mirando a su compañero seguir durmiendo y suspiró, tendría que investigar qué estaba ocurriendo. Con cuidado y sigilo salió de su cuarto y siguió las voces, a ratos escuchaba risitas mezcladas con los susurros, no siendo capaz de distinguir de qué iba la conversación. Se ocultó tras un árbol cuando se percató que habían llegado a una zona más descampada, donde ya había un par de personas esperando. Vio a Mao llegar junto a Yuta y a Mei hacer lo mismo con Ryoga, para saludarse ambas parejas con un beso en los labios cada una y una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

— ¿Todo bien? Escuchamos que discutían durante la cena… — Ryoga parecía preocupado por la situación de las gemelas.

— Keh, seguro los celos del tío Miroku… — Yuta fue despectivo, aunque seguía mostrando respeto al pronunciar el nombre de su _suegro_.

— Bueno, al final terminamos diciéndoles lo que pasaba… — Murmuró Mei, ella pudo notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

— Claro que no le dijimos _todo_. ¿Imaginan el escándalo que hubiera hecho papá si lo supiera? — Las palabras de Mao comenzaron a alertarla. ¿Qué era lo que le estaban ocultando sus hijas?

— Me extraña que no haya hecho algo ya…

— No te confíes, de seguro mañana nos agarra en cualquier momento…

— Es probable… pero ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Ustedes deberían aprovechar que Ryoga está aquí… — Mao cortó el tema, mirando a la otra pareja con un brillo astuto en sus ojos, uno que era idéntico al de su padre. — ¿Irán hasta nuestro cuarto? Yuta y yo tenemos un lugar en el…

Pero el hanyō la silenció con su dedo índice, olfateando el aire con detenimiento y alertándolos con su mirada. Sango asumió que había sentido su aroma, le extrañaba que hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo sin percatarse de su presencia, pero podía atribuirlo a las hormonas que, ahora se daba cuenta, tenían más que alborotadas. Negó con un gesto, no iba a seguir ocultándose y, además, tenía que frenar los planes de sus hijas, porque presentía que no eran para nada _inocentes_. Salió a la vista de los adolescentes antes de que ellos tuviesen que pedírselo, causándoles sorpresa.

— ¿Mamá? P-Pero deberías estar durmiendo en casa, junto a papá… — Mao palideció, era claro que no esperaba eso.

— ¿Sólo yo debería estar durmiendo en casa? ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Las muchachas intercambiaron una mirada confundida, ¿qué se suponía que iban a decirle ahora? Las había descubierto in fraganti, era difícil inventarle alguna excusa, además de que seguro había escuchado suficiente como para sacar conclusiones.

— N-No lo entiendo, ustedes siempre quedan rendidos después de…

— A menos que hoy… — Ambas abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta del hecho. — ¡No lo hicieron!

— Claro, como estuvieron discutiendo durante la cena, seguro papá no tenía ganas y…

—¿Q-Qué están…? — Sango enrojeció, mezcla de vergüenza con enfado. ¡Sus hijas se estaban refiriendo a su intimidad con Miroku! Como si no fuera suficiente con las insinuaciones al principio, ahora les faltaban el respeto así. — ¡Suficiente! ¿Pueden explicarme qué significa esto? Saben perfectamente que tiene prohibido salir de noche.

— Keh, como si alguna vez les hubiesen hecho caso — soltó Yuta, era tan idéntico a su padre. Sango lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a sus hijas, esperando una respuesta.

— N-Nosotras… ehm… s-sólo queríamos… veníamos a… — Mei enrojeció, nunca había pensado en tener que darle explicaciones a su madre.

— ¡A ver las estrellas! No es nada del otro mundo, mamá — Mao soltó una risita nerviosa, clara herencia del ojiazul.

— ¿Acaso parezco idiota, Mao? — La mayor le lanzó una mirada severa, logrando que pasara saliva. — Puedo darme cuenta de que no salieron sólo a _contemplar_ el paisaje y que esta no es la primera vez. ¿Iban a quedarse a solas con sus…? ¿Qué son, novios? Porque no nos han pedido autorización a nosotros para salir con nuestras hijas.

— Disculpe, pero aunque lo hubiéramos hecho… su esposo jamás nos habría aceptado — Ryoga se justificó, Sango sabía que tenía razón en eso.

— Incluso así, es lo que debían hacer. Además, ¿escabullirse en la noche, estar a solas sin avisar a nadie? ¡Están faltándonos el respeto y rompiendo la confianza que les tenemos! ¡¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?! ¿Acaso nada de lo que les hemos enseñado con su padre les quedó? ¡Son apenas unas niñas! ¡Y ni siquiera tienen un compromiso con ellos!

— ¡Ay, no seas dramática, mamá! — Mao bufó, cruzándose de brazos. — Como si tú le hubieses pedido autorización a alguien para salir con papá… ¡Y no somos unas niñas! ¡Tú tenías sólo un año más que nosotras cuando quedaste embarazada! ¡Siempre te quedabas a solas con papá durante sus viajes y…!

— Silencio — siseó Sango, con un tono amenazante que logró que a los cuatro adolescentes se les pusieran los pelos de punta —. Cuando me enamoré de su padre, las circunstancias fueron totalmente distintas, pero luego él mismo habló con Kohaku para pedirle su autorización. Es cierto, era sólo un año mayor que ustedes cuando me embaracé por primera vez, pero ya estaba casada. Y, aunque me quedara sola con su padre, siempre me respetó.

— Seguro…

Sango enrojeció aún más ante la respuesta de Yuta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tomó del brazo a sus hijas y se las llevó a la rastra, no sin antes asesinar con su mirada a los dos adolescentes que supieron en ese momento, que iban a pagar por su atrevimiento. Al día siguiente, iba a arder Troya.

* * *

Está de más decir que en cuanto Miroku se enteró de la situación, su enfado ascendió hasta un nivel desconocido para él. Las gemelas fueron castigadas severamente, no sólo por la falta de haberse escapado durante la noche, sino también por su insolencia al responderle a Sango. La pobre estaba hecha un enredo de frustración, enfado e incredulidad a tal punto, que su esposo y el resto de los mortales que tenían contacto con ella, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarla sola hasta que su humor se estabilizara un poco.

A causa del estado emocional de su mujer, Miroku prefirió ser él quien hablara luego con los dos chicos involucrados en el asunto y sus padres – Kōga había llegado bastante rápido, de seguro su hijo había buscado su protección por temor a las represalias – para dejar clara la situación. No le sorprendió ver las caras de asombro de los otros dos adultos ni que lo apoyaran, dándole sermones y castigando también a ambos chicos por su insolencia y falta de respeto. En especial InuYasha, para quien el romance de Yuta con Mao era un completo secreto y no podía concebir que su propio hijo tocara a una de sus _sobrinitas_ , escapándose con ella de noche y siendo cómplice del otro idiota que quería aprovecharse de Mei.

Miroku volvió a casa satisfecho, aunque no por eso menos molesto o preocupado. Por lo menos ahora tenía el apoyo de Sango, quien fue enfática en declarar que no aceptaría otro romance con sus hijas a menos que ellas aprendieran a comportarse y los pretendientes fuesen correctos y pidiesen su autorización. Después de todo, a pesar de que esta situación de seguro pronto se reflejaría en unas cuantas canas más en sus cabezas, ambos velaban por el mismo interés común: lo mejor para sus hijas.

* * *

 _ **Palabras:** 2851 sin incluir título ni disclaimer._

 _ **Prompt:** 5\. Situaciones con los padres/hijos cuando ya son mayores y se quieren ir de la casa, cosas así. (Situaciones que saquen "canas verdes" a los pobres xD) + "interés" con el plus de la "Mordida pescuezuda".  
_

* * *

 _ **O** k, acá me tienen de nuevo con una entrega atrasada, pero siempre fiel a llegar. Quizá sea un poco repetitivo, pero es que me encanta imaginar la vida de padres de este par, en especial porque Miroku me impresiona un padre muy sobreprotector y celoso. Así que no es difícil planteármelo en este contexto. Pero en realidad, la que se las llevó peor fue Sango, ella pobre ingenua defendiendo a sus hijas y abogando por sus sentimientos, y las niñas rebeldes le salen con esa. Yo también hubiese estallado y que agradezcan que no les dio una buen tanda para que aprendieran. Adolescentes~  
_

 _ **E** n fin, mis sinceros agradecimientos a **Nuez** por siempre apoyar mis ideas, y a las piratas **Mor y bruxi** , que me ayudaron a encausar el capítulo y a reirme un buen rato imaginando la escena. ¡Las adoro!_

 _ **N** os leemos por ahí, ya saben~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
